Twins at Hogwarts
by GrammarQueen
Summary: Fred and George are in their first year at Hogwarts, messing around and causing general mayhem as usual. Who will they meet? What happens when they find the Marauders Map? Strictly canon. I was even kind enough to write you a rhyming Sorting Hat song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Dur. If I did, I wouln't be writing Fanfiction. Dur. I realize that I have copied some lines from the books and that those are no more mine than the rest of the Harry Potter series. This will continue into later chapters too.

**I wanted to see where I could go with this-it's just a prologue/intro to the Weasley Family. I don't really know if it's any good, so I'm open to constructive criticism. I personally hate when Fanfictions have spelling/grammar mistakes, so I REALLY doubt you will be able to find anything, but if you do please point it out. Thanks! **

The platform itself seethed with activity. Students swarmed in packs over the hard stone floor, heaving their belongings onto the scarlet steam engine. Many were leaning out of compartment windows, impatient to reunite with old acquaintances from previous years of friendship, or chatting over the heads of the crowd to their families. Students clad in long black robes were stuffing cages full of exotic creatures through the slim doorways that lined the train, more still gossiping eagerly with newfound friends.

Parents wove through the commotion trying to squeeze in one last hug or kiss for their children, remind them of something that might well be forgotten anyway, or perhaps to return another misplaced belonging. Cats of all colors wound here and there between their legs, constantly leaping out of the way of heavy trunks. The shrill hooting sound of owls could be heard coming from every direction, screeching in irritation as they were jostled through the commotion. Steam from the train billowed out all around thick swarms of people, occasionally fogging the sign bearing the words:

_HOGWARTS EXPRESS eleven o'clock_

A tall, wrought iron archway stood parallel with the steam engine. People in long, draped robes ran right out from under it, materializing from the front first as though they had just stepped out of a thick fog rather than a solid wall. Families continued to come through the gateway, pushing their carts forward and into the crowd without even glancing back at the platform entrance. But once in a while there was the odd person who kept staring at the arch and checking, apparently, to make sure they were actually there when they had come though the barrier.

These were the people dressed in normal clothing, but they looked rather out of place among the odd, robed general community of the train station. Some of them kept muttering mutinously 'they should put it on the ticket, no consideration… platform nine and three quarters, really!' under their breath.

A thin, red-haired boy appeared at the gateway, pushing his cart forward towards the train with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He had a strong jaw and kind, brown eyes. His long, rather shabby black robes brushed the floor occasionally as he pushed his way towards the crowd, waving to someone a little ways off before disappearing from view and into the current of the excited mob.

Another boy appeared at the archway, panting and pushing a cart loaded with his trunk and the family owl, Errol. He had clearly taken the gateway at a run. This boy was around eleven, and clearly the other boy's bother, as he too had flaming red hair. It was long so that his fiery strands danced merrily about his thin face as he called out for his brother. "Oi! Charlie! Where'd you go?" He stood on tiptoe as if in hope to see him over the heads of people before him.

"C'mon, Fred!" said another red-haired boy who had just appeared under the arch, signaling for his twin to follow him. They were identical down to the very last freckle.

He grinned as he steered his cart over towards the other, calling out, "Where're the others, George?"

"There," said George, pointing.

Beyond a huddle of young teenagers stood Percy, a tall boy of thirteen with glasses, discussing something animatedly with the youngest of the brothers. The nine year old, whose feet and ears were much too big for his body, looked very small in comparison to his older brother. The plump woman wearing a hand knitted sweater was holding the hand of a small girl of eight. She and her parents were standing on their tip-toes trying to see over the crowd for any sign of red hair. The steam billowing from the train mixed with their exotic hair color gave the odd illusion that the whole lot had their heads on fire.

Fred nudged his brother on the arm. "C'mon." The twins joined the crowd headed for the train.

They passed a thin faced boy talking to his mother. "Mum, I think I've forgotten my Arithmancy textbook," he said, his face buried in the bag around his shoulder which he was rummaging through.

"Oh, Oliver," she sighed, her hands on her hips. "I'll send it to you with Danae tomorrow."

They pushed passed the pair and through one of the many entrances to the train. Following a slim corridor, George found an empty compartment at the back, beyond the compartments packed with the earlier arrivers. The glass sliding door revealed a metal rack stationed towards the ceiling, above two seamless leather benches which sat facing each other, parallel to a heavily fingerprinted window. Fred heaved his trunk onto the luggage rack without too much difficulty before their mother's voice came wafting in through the open window. "Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming Mom," they chorused, and sidled back through the corridor and out onto the platform where their mom was waiting to kiss them goodbye.

When the boys emerged back onto Platform 9 ¾, the girl was complaining loudly to her mother, "Mum, can't I go? It's not fair!"

"Yes it is, and you know you're not old enough yet," her mother said absently, fishing for something in her tatty robes. "Where _did_ I put—oh thank you Arthur, dear. _Obligo!_" she pointed her wand at her youngest son's untied shoelace, which promptly tied itself into a perfect bow with a jet of purple sparks. "Tie your own shoes next time, Ron."

Fred and George cleared their throats loudly. "Hi Mum"

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Ginny"

"Hi Ronnie"

"Hi Charlie"

"Where's Percy?"

"Who cares?"

Their mother smiled blandly. "Hello boys." She opened her enormous red handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches… here you are, Fred… no, they don't have mustard…Charlie? Where's Charlie? Here you are, dear…"

Percy emerged suddenly, already dressed in his billowing black Hogwarts robes, horn rimmed glasses untarnished. "Hello, Mother," he said, accepting yet another of the sandwiches from his mother's seemingly bottomless handbag.

"Boys, you'd better hurry," said their father, glancing at his gold wristwatch, "the train's due to leave any minute."

As if in reply to Mr. Weasely's remark, a loud whistle like the steam from a teapot blasted suddenly above the noise of the chatter, and Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie were bustled hurriedly onto the train by their red-haired family. Ronald and Ginny, the youngest children in the family, waved sadly as the four boys clambered onto the scarlet steam engine. The twins hurried along the corridor until they reached their compartment, where they said their last goodbyes from the window.

"Bye!" George called, "We'll send you loads of letters."

"We'll send you all our dirty laundry," Fred grinned wildly as the train slowly began to roll along its tracks.

"Bye!"

"See you at Christmas!"

The children ran alongside the train until it gained too much speed, and then they fell back and waved. Platform 9 ¾, with its lofty pillars and teary-eyed families was rapidly falling behind as the train picked up speed; going… going… gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I really, really wish I came up with Harry Potter, but unfortunately I didn't.

**Okay, I am officially changing to the perspective of Fred, but in third person (just like the HP books). Enjoy.**

Fred closed the window as the train station fell behind, and slumped down in the seat across from George. Excitement coursed through him. He had been hearing about Hogwarts since he could walk, first listening to stories from Molly and Arthur and their time at school, and then later dragging every last detail from Bill, Charlie, and Percy about Hogwarts. For as long as he could remember, he had envied his older brothers for the fun they had at Hogwarts without him, while he was stuck at Lewis Elementary with George, Ron, and Ginny.

But this year, he was finally going, and after all he had heard about it, he just couldn't wait. He glanced across from him at his twin, who grinned at him and squirmed impatiently in his seat. Fred smiled back knowingly, and looked out the window. They were passing the suburbs of London now, where the houses weren't as cramped and the buildings not as tall.

Fred turned as they heard the sliding glass door roll back a ways into the wall and a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks appeared in the doorway. "Mind if I sit there?" he said nervously, motioning towards the seat next to Fred.

"Sure," said George. Fred grinned encouragingly at him.

The boy looked relived. As he walked in, his trunk clunked softly as it rolled over the track in the floor made by years and years of sliding the compartment door open and closed. He didn't bother to heave his truck all the way up to the luggage rack, but settled instead for the seats next to George. "I'm Lee, by the way," he said as he set his bag atop his trunk. "Lee Jordan"

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George" George inclined his head politely; perhaps he thought it would be too formal to shake hands like Molly had taught them many years ago. "Weasley," he added. There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

"So how old are you? I'm eleven."

"We're eleven too. D'ya know what house you want to be in?" Fred asked, trying to make conversation with Lee.

"Er… house?" he asked.

"There are four. They're kind of like… I don't know-your team when you're at school," Fred explained. "They're Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"Really?" he said. "How're people… you know… picked?"

Fred grinned at him. "Well, I think you'll find that the mean people are in Slytherin, the smart people are in Ravenclaw, the awesome people are in Gryffindor, and everyone else is in Hufflepuff. My personal opinion."

George snorted. "Yep, that pretty much sums it up. Are you from a muggle family? Non-magic, I mean?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Our parents were magic," said George

Lee looked intrigued. "So do you know any spells?"

Fred and George shook their heads. Even though Molly and Arthur used magic all the time at home, they rarely spoke the incantation aloud. The only time when Fred had actually been able to do anything with his wand was after they had purchased it at Mr. Olivander's, when he'd accidentally made several duplicates of the measuring tape. He'd tried it again at home, but all he'd managed to do was make the particularly dirty pair of socks stick like glue to the ceiling of his bedroom. It didn't matter though; he'd never liked them anyway.

George had just opened his mouth to say something when they heard loud footsteps accompanied by two girl's voices nearing their compartment. "Look, I promised my friends I'd meet them in this compartment, so I really have to go. I'll see you later," one said.

"No, I'll come too" said the other in a very bossy tone that sounded remarkably like Percy.

"No, I… um, I promised them that I'd come alone. They… er… they said they have to tell me something—a secret."

"But-"

"Bye!" said the first, turned on her heel. She ran towards Fred, George, and Lee's compartment, slipped inside, and quickly shut the door behind her with her back to the lot of them. She sighed in relief.

"Er…" said George from the corner.

The girl gave a start. "Oh!" and she turned around to look at all of them. Behind her black sheet of side bangs, Fred saw that she had bright blue eyes, a button nose, and skin like charred toast. Around her neck, she wore a thin silver chain adorned with a stone the color of her eyes, except that the blue itself was swirling around like smoke on the stone's surface. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize anyone was actually in here, I just really had to get away from her…" she trailed off, glancing back over her shoulder at the now deserted corridor.

"It's okay; we'd love to have you join the party," Fred said to her.

George heaved Lee's trunk away from him on the seat to make room for the girl to sit next to him. "Come 'n sit down."

"Okay," she said, smiling jovially at them for accepting her. "Thanks. I'm Angelina Johnson."

"I'm Fred, and this is Lee, and my twin, George."

"Wow, I've never met twins before! What's it like?"

"Don't really know, to tell the truth," said George.

"What's it like not to be one?" said Fred.

"Perfectly ordinary, to tell the truth" she said in a mocking voice.

Lee laughed and twirled one of his dread locks with his fingers. "So who was that? The girl?"

Angelina took a deep breath and began to talk very fast. "Fiona Horan. I hate her guts. Her older sister, Emma, is friends with my older sister, Crystal, so she thinks we should be friends. But she's rotten and spoiled and really bossy to top it all off. She's really smart, but she knows it, and so she brags about her brains all the time. She insults people all the time too, and the problem is I'm _horrible_ at comebacks, and so I usually just stand there sputtering at her—and then she thinks she's even smarter—and even after she insults me, she thinks I want to be her friend! And she's all perfect and pretty and has_ everything_!" she looked like she had wanted to say all this for a very long time.

"I'm sorry. We can definitely help you with your comebacks; we've been practicing for _years,_" Fred said.

She laughed. "Thanks, guys. Want to see a spell? I've been practicing."

"Yeah!"

"Yes, show us!"

"Okay," she said. She withdrew her wand from a pocket in her robes, cleared her throat, pointed her wand at Lee's bag, and said clearly, "Impervius."

Nothing appeared to have changed apart from Lee's worried expression, but she looked very pleased. "Wait, I'll show you what happened" she then grabbed a small bottle of water from yet another pocket of her robes, unscrewed the lid, and promptly dumped the whole contents over Lee's bag. But the bag didn't soak up the water; in fact, when the water hit the cloth, it bounced right off—spraying the lot of them. "See?" she said, grinning wildly.

"Very nice," said a woman's voice. The looked up into the worn, crinkled face of the trolley lady standing in the doorway of their compartment. She gestured to the cart in front of her, which was filled to overflowing with sweets. Fred's mouth watered, but he knew he couldn't afford any of it. "How about a few sweets to go with that lovely little charm?"

"Thanks!" said an ecstatic Angelina, her face glowing with pride. "How much for… eight chocolate frogs and a packet of Drooble's gum?"

"Excellent choice, young lady! It'd be eleven sickles, but I'll take off two for your magical talent," she squawked, winking cheekily. "Nine silvers', please, and here you are." She handed Angelina the sweets, deposited the money into her bag, and pressed on down the corridor.

Angelina sat back down beside George and tossed each of them two chocolate frogs. There was a general murmur of thanks from the three friends, and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying their chocolate.

Fred usually only had these on special occasions, but he'd been saving his collection of cards for a long time. He and George had compiled their cards (six hundred forty seven cards in all) setting the family record. Ron always complained that because they were sharing it wasn't fair, and that he was the real winner because he had almost as many as they did by himself.

Fred got Potter and Merlin this time, but he was only excited about the Potter boy's card because he already had about ten of Merlin. He liked Potter of course, but he knew he'd never keep the card—just give it to Ginny because she'd pay him for it. Sometimes, if he was feeling nice, he'd give them to her for free, but usually he made her pay between three and five sickles just because he knew that she'd never decline. It was cute, really, her obsession with Harry Potter (she only ever collected his card, she didn't care for the others).

Fred only realized how long he'd been staring out the window when the compartment lights came on; it was getting dark outside, and chances were they'd be arriving soon. From what he could remember of the stories that he was told, they were going to be led up to the castle by the legendary Hagrid and then into the great hall to be sorted.

He looked around at his fellow first years, wondering what house they'd be in. He really hoped Lee and Angelina would be in Gryffindor, because he wanted to stay friends with them. Lee probably would be, but he had his doubts about Angelina. She could already control some of her magic and they hadn't even been to school yet! Did this mean she would be a Ravenclaw for sure? He admired her for her talent, but hoped she'd put on her brave face for the Sorting Hat so they could all be in the same house. He already knew he and George would be in Gryffindor, there hadn't been a Weasley who hadn't been one yet.

Fred suddenly realized that George was asleep on Angelina's shoulder while she read her Quiditch book. He kicked him in the shin to wake him.

George woke suddenly and tried to speak before he quite got his tongue around his words. "Wawazatfor?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We're almost there; we need to change."

"Yeah," said Lee, setting his cards down and reaching for his trunk.

"See you boys in a bit, then," said Angelina, and she left.

A few minutes after they had all changed and reunited, the conductor's voice boomed out over the train, informing the passengers that they would be arriving at the train station in five minutes, and to please leave all their belongings on the train so they could be brought up separately. And indeed, the train did seem to be slowing down a considerable amount.

"Finally!" Lee said, stuffing the remains of his chocolate frog wrapper into his pocket and wrapping his grey scarf around his neck. "My mum made me this scarf. She said once I'd been sorted, I could change to colors to match my house," he said.

"Cool. I'll bet you 20 knuts you're a Gryffindor," Fred said, nudging him.

"Really?" George said, turning to his twin. "I'll bet you 10 that he's a Ravenclaw, then."

Lee grinned as the twins shook hands firmly. "I'll bet you both a sickle you're Ravenclaws," he said.

"No, I wouldn't say that, if I were you." Angelina piped up. "Haven't you heard of the Weasely's? Every one of them has been Gryffindor, as far as I know."

"Darn it." George frowned at her.

"There goes my sickle," said Fred, pretending to be deeply disappointed.

"Oh, _so_ sorry."

Just then, the booming voice of the conductor was back, telling them to get off the train, now, please.

They left their compartment to join the throng of people now headed to the exits. People squashed them from all sides, breathing down their necks and pushing impatiently to get onto the Hogsmeade platform, making those long moments incredibly uncomfortable.

Once they stepped outside, however, Fred wished he was back in the heat of the train corridor. The icy September wind whipped their faces and the chill nearly froze them all solid before they heard a booming voice bellowing out over the babble of the crowd and howling wind.

"Firs' years, over here! FIRS' YEARS! C'mon, over this way!" Fred knew immediately who this was; he had heard all about Hagrid from his brothers. They pushed their way through the crowd, which was made difficult as the people surrounding them were nearly two feet taller than they were. Finally though, they reached the giant of a man, who was standing by the water's edge, waiting for them.

When the rest of the first years had arrived, Hagrid took role. He winked at Fred and George when he got to their names. "All' righ', c'mon. We're ridin' in these—no more 'n four to a boat!"

They all clambered awkwardly into their boats. Angelina went to sit with two other girls that Fred didn't know, because a brown haired boy named was Billie Davis asked to sit with them first.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid bellowed. "alrigh' then, FORWARD!" And the little fleet of boats took off across the choppy water.

The moon was shining brightly over their heads, illuminating the scene before them. The vast, black lake was surrounded on all side by cliffs and rocky slopes, which cast dark shadows across the water and grounds. Fred started to shiver from the cold. Billie was trailing his hand through the water's surface (no doubt numbing his hand), creating a wake to match that of their boats as they watched the cliff up ahead growing ever closer.

When they rounded the corner, Fred's eyes fell at long last on the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts. The castle was perched on top of the hill on the far bank, its windows emitting a warm, welcoming glow that complimented that of the moon above. It was a huge place, and Fred suddenly felt very small in comparison. Towers pierced the cloudless sky, reaching endlessly for the heavens and casting yet more shadows across the grassy lawns. At the base, great stone structures seemed to be growing from the earth itself, creating magnificent rooms Fred couldn't wait to explore with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** last time I checked, I wasn't the genius millionaire who wrote Harry Potter.

**Another chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter—I really appreciate it. I hope you like the new characters and Sorting Hat song. BTW- the idea marked with a * is from 'writergal24' (the idea, not the exact wording). **

Fred, George, Lee, and Billie clambered awkwardly out of their boat as it crunched against the rocky cave bottom. It was very dim in the cave, and the only thing Fred could hear was the shuffling of about fifty pairs of feet as they scrambled to disembark from their own miniature vessels.

Hagrid's voice echoed all around the cave. "Alrigh' everyone, we're goin' up these stairs here." He withdrew a pink umbrella from a pocket inside his overcoat, and lit the end. The bright light illuminated an ascending passage lined with mirrors that Fred hadn't noticed before. Hargid waved for them all to follow, and they began to climb. 50 stairs, 100 stairs, 200 stairs… Fred lost count. They were panting by the time the stairs started to level out, and when he glanced over at Angelina, he saw that she was clutching a stich in her side.

"How much longer?" George called out to Hagrid.

"Not much," said Hagrid. "Just a few more…"

The stairs came out by the edge of a cliff that overhung one side of the black lake. The moon shone sufficient light for them now, so Hagrid put out his light. It was a beautiful scene. The cliff was perched right at the edge of the water, and a steep grassy slope to their left wound down towards the icy, windy shore. The horizon seemed to melt away into the water where they met, sparkling magnificently. The trees in the forest behind them shivered in the icy wind, but the castle stood still and silent in the ever darkening night before them.

They followed Hagrid as he proceeded up the marble front steps towards the castle's magnificent oak front doors. He banged on them three times. After a minute or so of nervous silence, the left door opened and a lady stepped out clad in green witch's robes and a pointed black hat. She had gray-green bespectacled eyes and a pointed chin, and despite her wrinkles and intense look, she was pretty. Her graying hair sat in a tight bun at the back of her head, and when she stepped out to greet them her high heeled green boots clicked importantly on the marble landing. "Good evening," She said, smiling faintly and looking down at them from the top of her glasses. She showed them inside.

The entrance hall was huge. It could have fit the whole of the Burrow at least three times over, and the ceiling reached up so far that Fred could barely make out the top; he supposed it must pass through all nine floors of Hogwarts. In front of them was another set of doors, through which they could hear the babble of hundreds of students as they sat anticipating the start of a new year.

The woman in green cleared her throat loudly to draw their attention from their surroundings. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall, and I will be your transfiguration teacher over the next seven years," She said. "Tonight you will be sorted into your houses, which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your successes will earn your house points; any rule breaking will lose your house points. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily, and until then you will wait here." She pointed to a separate door off the entrance hall and showed them inside. Once they had all crowded in, she said, "I will be back to get you in a few moments," and closed the door after herself.

Once she was out of earshot, a tiny girl with dark pigtails called out, "What were the houses again?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw!" Fred shouted back to her.

A whisper came from a blonde girl next to Fred. "What's the difference, really? They're all just houses." She was speaking to a girl whom Fred knew through their fathers—Amber Sanderson. When the blonde girl turned, Fred saw that she was pretty, but that her eyes were cold and gray with no warmth in them.

George nudged him. "Listen, they've stopped talking!" And indeed, the chatter had ceased in the Great Hall. "She's got to be coming back soon," he said.

The door opened suddenly, and there stood Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat again, and the room fell silent. "Form a line, please. And try to smarten yourselves up a bit." She threw an accusing look at Billie, whose robes were torn in several places, and at George, whose hand-me-down wand was visibly chipped and whose cheek was smeared with charcoal from their latest experiment. Fred and Lee sniggered.

"Follow me," she said. Professor McGonagall led them through entrance hall again, made sure they were in a straight, single file line, and flicked her wand at the double doors.

Four long house tables came into view, each seating nearly one hundred students, all of whom watched them as they proceeded towards the fifth and final table. This table was filled with teachers who sat patiently under thousands of little floating candles and lanterns, watching them eagerly. In the very center of the teachers was an old man with a long, silver beard. He sat in an ornate gold and red chair, and smiled warmly at them all with twinkling silvery eyes. Dumbledore. Fred knew him from the Chocolate Frog cards and the cover of several books that he was supposed to have read.

As they walked, someone pointed to the ceiling and said, "Wow, look at that!" The ceiling was an exact copy of the sky outside—a dark, midnight blue dotted with clouds and stars. Fred had heard of the ceiling before; his very first letter from Bill had included not only a very detailed description of it, but a picture, too. High above them on the walls were several identical arched windows that gave a clear view of the grounds and sky surrounding them. The floor before the new first-years was raised up three stairs, and Professor McGonagall proceeded up them to face the students. Beside her stood a thee legged stool with a very frayed and dirty hat upon it. Everyone else in the hall was looking at it silently and expectantly, so Fred did too. Suddenly, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_Many and many a year ago, _

_When Hogwarts School began,_

_The founders four selected all _

_Their favorites for their clan_

_Wise Ravenclaw did value those _

_Pupils quick and smart._

_Bold Gryffindor, he only chose_

_Students brave at heart._

_Sweet Hufflepuff did then believe _

_Those faithful were the best._

_For Slytherin, the ambitious _

_Were better than the rest._

_But now that they are dead and gone,_

_Tis' I who doth decide,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat;_

_I'll tell where you reside. _

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Fred, of course, already knew what house he'd be in. His whole family had been in Gryffindor, but he sincerely hoped that Lee and Angelina would be in Gryffindor too. There was a slim chance that he would be sorted into another house, but he doubted it very much. The atmosphere in the crowd was very excited, though a few people near him were chewing on their nails in nervous anticipation.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forward and put the sorting hat on your head to be sorted into your house," said Professor McGonagall as she picked up the sorting hat in her right hand, and a roll of parchment in her left. "Bobrovnikov, Kimberly."

A tall, thick girl with a long nose walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and after a minute, the rip near the brim opened again and it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The table to their left erupted into applause and the other tables clapped politely. Fred thought absently that her life was probably ruined.

"Boury, Alixe," Professor McGonagall called. Fred recognized the girl tiny girl immediately; it was she who had asked about the houses in the waiting room.

She skipped up to the stool and jumped backward onto it. Her toes didn't reach the halfway to the floor, and there was a collective 'Awww….' from the crowd as the Sorting Hat slipped down past her nose. She swung her tiny feet as the hat decided where to put her. Finally, it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" She looked delighted as she ran off towards the table on the far right, her black pigtails flying behind her.

"Chai, Chris,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Coit, Amanda,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Billie Davis, the boy who had ridden with Fred, George, and Lee across the black lake, became the first Gryffindor, and the table of the far left applauded him. Delgado, Steven, and Diggory, Cedric, became Hufflepuff, but a girl by the name of Elaine Embry became the first female Gryffindor. Jett Fraser and Simon Greene became Ravenclaw, and Griese, Nicolas was deemed Slytherin.

The girl Fred had overheard in the waiting room turned out to be the girl Angelina disliked, Fiona Horan. When her name was called, she flounced up to the stool and sat down placidly, tucking one of her blonde locks behind her ear. The Sorting Hat had barely touched her head before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The table on the far right clapped loudly, and Fred found himself feeling rather bad for Alixe as Horan went to sit by her.

After Horan came Hunter, Austen (Gryffindor) and then, "Johnson, Angelina."

Fred bit his lip. They could still be friends even if they weren't in the same house, right? She squeezed her way through the remaining crowd and walked up the three stairs to the stool. She sat down, and Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head. Angelina looked excited and nervous as she tapped her foot anxiously against a leg of the stool. She pressed her lips together and shot a nervous glance at Fred. After about three minutes, the rip opened and shouted to the whole hall, "GRYFFINDOR!" Fred applauded especially loudly for her as she ran off to the table on the far left.

Right after Angelina was Lee. He stepped out from the crowd and sat down.

Fred whispered to George, "Ravenclaw, you say? I don't think so. You'd better have your money ready."

George huffed.

This time, the Sorting Hat was much quicker at making its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, and Lee winked at them as he ran off after Angelina.

"Pay up, bro." Fred said, nudging his brother as they clapped. George slipped him the money and Fred counted as a two more people were sorted.

The minutes ticked slowly by, and by the time Fred's name was called, he was rather bored with watching everyone else. He thought it was time for the first prank of the year. He nudged George and said loudly, "Go on, Fred. It's your turn."

George gave him a funny look, and then he realized what Fred was trying to do. "Right!" he said. "That's me," and he sauntered up to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on George's head while he sat there with a stupid smirk on his face.

*After a minute, the sorting hat opened its mouth, but instead of calling out one of the four houses, it screeched in a very irritated way, "How about I sort the REAL Fred Weasley?"*

The hall erupted into laughter as George got up and tossed the hat to Fred before Professor McGonagall could get it herself. She looked about ready to breathe fire as Fred came up and put the hat on himself, but she couldn't do anything other than mutter their detentions under her breath. Fred laughed, glancing up at her thin mouth and flushed cheeks.

As Fred sat waiting to be sorted, he looked out into the sea of people, looking for his brothers, Percy and Charlie. He found them easily, sitting at the Gryffindor table (the only redheads for a mile around). Charlie looked thoroughly entertained, not to mention proud. Percy, on the other hand, looked mortified. His face was bright red and he was trying to hide from everyone behind his goblet. The hat suddenly shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" to the crowd, just like all the Weasely's knew it would.

Professor McGonagall whipped the hat from his head rather harshly and he stood up and flashed him a furious look. He gave one quick wave to the applauding crowd (some of whom were still laughing) and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Lee and across from Angelina and Billie. Austen had gone further down the table to sit with Elaine and Ivy Larsen. George was sorted into Gryffindor, of course, and when the final two (Witt, Roland, and Young, Cashel) had been sorted into their respective houses, Dumbledore stood to say a few words.

"A lovely evening to you all," he said, "and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we all become too absorbed in our delicious feast, I have three announcements to make. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest will remain off limits to all students for obvious reasons; a rule which I hope will not have to be repeated this year. But on a far happier note, I am very pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Edel Donovan!"

He gestured jovially at a very young teacher (she couldn't have been more than thirty) with short brown hair and a cheeky smile. She waved at everyone a little too enthusiastically, and almost elbowed Professor McGonagall in the face. There was a polite little round of applause that didn't last long; it seemed Professor Dumbledore had one more announcement to make.

"And this year, Professor Rain will be taking the post of Head of Ravenclaw House!" He said, and clapped along with the rest of the school as a very tall, disproportionate woman stood up near the end of the staff table. Her posture was a little too straight, with her broad shoulders and straight figure, which gave her a slightly menacing look. Her face was flecked with the trace of badly hidden age and Fred could clearly see from his position at the front of the table that her eyebrows went up a little at the ends. Her hair was voluminous and light brown with blonde and gray streaks flowing down it, and baldly in need of a wash. She smiled a wonky, crooked smile at them before settling herself back down in her seat.

"And now," said Dumbledore, his light blue eyes twinkling, "let's eat!"

Suddenly the golden plates filled with delicious looking food, the goblets were brimming with pumpkin juice, and chatter spread like wildfire across the hall.

**FYI-that song took like two hours to write, so you'd better review. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey all you fabulous people! I need some interesting characters to use in the story, so if you have any ideas, be sure to leave a review with the following information:

Name

Ethnicity

Traits

Family

House

Appearance

Age/birthday

Be sure to elaborate on the traits and appearance for me; I need to be able to describe your character. Also-this is very important-the last name of the character must be between J and W if you want your character to be in first year, because the sorting ceremony already happened and it was alphabetical. Make sure that if your character's surname begins with J, the second letter follows O in the alphabet, and if the character's name starts with W, the second letter precedes E in the alphabet. If you have a name that you just HAVE to use, you can put them in another year (I have no preference). I would love to include some people with strange names, because that will make it seem very Harry Potter-like. Thank you and I hope you will let me steal some of your precious time so that you can write a review!


End file.
